


Maybe don't cut it off

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Gen, Tentacles, tentacle assisted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commander gets acquainted with his tentacle arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe don't cut it off

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for nsfw-aquabats 'heroes and villains' contest. The tentacle is kind of a villain?

"Jimmy, you can’t be serious about this isolation thing. I’m still the same dude, my arm is a bit funky.” The Commander pleaded as Jimmy and the others ushered him into the quarantine room, which had previously been the junk room. On the lower half of one arm was a tentacle that wiggled energetically as he spoke.

“I’m absolutely serious. We don’t know what it’s capable of. It could be releasing deadly spores as we speak.” Jimmy crossed his arms as he stood in front of the door.

“Forget about spores, that thing is totally evil. Just look at what it did to my glove!” Eaglebones frowned and held up the glove, which had been stretched out to about tentacle sized proportions and coated completely in a clear goo.  “How am I supposed to-”

“Hey!” Ricky exclaimed and spun around as something brushed his waist. “It took my wallet!” He pointed angrily as the tentacle tried to conceal the wallet in its fold.

“I think it’s cute.” Crash smiled as he petted it, plucking the wallet from its grip and handing it back to Ricky.

“Okay, maybe it’s a tiny little bit evil but that doesn’t mean you have to kick me out. I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’ll see, it’s harmless…uh, more or less.” He held his deformed arm out so they could see it better. Eaglebones leant in to examine it and suddenly cried out as the tentacle tried to make its way up his nose. The Commander yanked his arm back and laughed awkwardly, clutching the writhing appendage to his chest. “Look, it likes you!”

“No, Commander. It’s too dangerous – that thing could infect the others or invade some other orifice. You just stay put in here until I figure out an antidote.” Jimmy said firmly as the others left the room.

“Bye, Commander! Bye, tentacle arm.” Crash waved as the door slid shut. 

The Commander held the wrong hand up to wave and the tentacle latched onto his face, curling up into his helmet before he pulled it away with a gasp. He held it out at arm’s length in front of him and regained his breath. “Stupid…arm thing. Yeah, I’m talking to you.” He frowned as the tentacle wriggled and writhed, reaching out towards him. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself, trapped in quarantine with nothing to do and a tentacle for a hand.

Sighing, he settled back onto the camp bed and glanced at his new appendage. It rolled and squirmed rhythmically, almost hypnotically, trying to find something to touch. He poked it with his finger and watched it curl around, prying under his fingernail and rubbing over his knuckle. With some effort he pulled out of the tentacle’s grip, his finger now coated in a clear, slick fluid. He frowned and wiped it against his shorts. Despite how horrible it looked, it didn’t feel bad to touch. Curiosity got the better of him and he allowed the tentacle closer until it just brushed his cheek. It swirled across his skin and he was surprised by how warm it was, how soft it felt. Leaning into it further, the tentacle squirmed to touch every bit of him it could reach. He hummed as it caressed his jaw, retracting slightly at the prickle of his stubble.

His breathing started to slow and the mattress underneath him was suddenly quite inviting. Sleeping in a room with three other men didn’t always make for restful nights and he looked forward to not being woken by Eaglebones sleeptalking or Ricky getting restless legs. The campbed seemed bigger than his normal bed and sleeping in was a definite possibility. He was almost excited to sleep now and stood to get undressed.

Pulling his rashguard over the mutated mass was a struggle and he fumbled as it squirmed in his pyjama sleeve, but it was hard to stay mad. He grinned as it played across his chest and curled in his chest hair. “Alright, alright.” He murmured, shrugging the other arm on. Somehow, the tentacle clumsily did up his buttons, leaving them smeared with wetness. “Oh thanks.”

 _Maybe this horrible deformity isn’t as evil as everyone thinks,_ he mused as he pulled down his shorts and underwear. The tentacle grabbed at his dick. “Hey now-” he pulled back and stared at it. The tentacle rolled and flopped casually. His stomach sank as the thought formed, suddenly guilty about what was going to happen next. This wasn’t weird. It was his hand after all, albeit slightly remodelled. There was nothing weird about this at all. He glanced around and sat down before shakily lowering his arm, letting the tentacle wrap around his dick. It started to slither around him, tugging and playing with his foreskin. Throat dry, he swallowed nervously and started moving his arm, dick becoming hard and aching in the tentacle’s tight grip. He sighed at the sensation of the tentacle stroking him - other people’s touch always felt different to his own but this was unlike anything he’d experienced before. It was ravenous as it engulfed his length in slick warmth, the tapered tip soon nuzzling at his balls. Shuddering, he leant back to let it grab them, gasping when instead it started poking curiously at his hole.  

“Oh, no, no!” He panted, yanking the tentacle away. That was too much, wasn’t it? He tried to comprehend the situation, tried to reason out of it somehow. But his dick was throbbing and the tentacle rubbed teasingly against his leg. That was it; there was nothing to be done about it now.

Groaning, he squeezed his eyes shut in frustration and swallowed heavily as he wrapped his hand around his cock. Shame flushed his face as he raised his leg to let the tentacle rub eagerly at his hole. “Oh, fuck.” He bit his lip as it fluttered wetly against his skin before penetrating himself with a shallow thrust of his arm. He gasped as it entered him - it was _squirming_ , curling and writhing its way inside him, pulsing thick and full and feeling horribly alive. His grip tightened, almost painful around his leaking dick. With a shudder, he started rocking gently, fucking himself with the tentacle as he stroked his cock. He groaned and thrust his arm faster, the tentacle stretching him pleasantly as his thumb slid slickly over the head of his dick. It wasn’t enough and he tugged his dick eagerly in the grip of his fist, breath catching in his throat and instead coming out as a long, high whine. His arm pumped frantically, chasing the electric feel where it pressed and rubbed inside him. All too soon he was clenching tight around the tentacle as he came, hot spurts of come coating his knuckles and dripping down his wrist. The tentacle didn’t stop moving and he hissed, oversensitive as he pulled it out. He clutched it to his chest for a second, letting it flop off the edge of the bed when it tried to wiggle into his mouth. Exhausted and sated, he curled on his side and fell asleep.

The next morning, Jimmy knocked loudly on the door and the Commander awoke with a start, pulling the covers up high to cover his partial nudity.

“Commander! I’m sorry, it’s quite hard to synthesise an antidote. It might be another day or two. Are you doing okay?” Jimmy’s voice was muffled through the door but his concern was evident.

“Oh!” He cleared his throat to try and sound more upset. “Well, Jimmy you’ll just have to try harder. I’m sure I’ll survive, somehow.” The tentacle nuzzled gently against his thigh and he smiled.


End file.
